warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
State Troops
The Provincial Army, also knowns as State troops are the counts, and its respected Province, standing and professional army, that is suppose to protect, enforce, and guard the province, and its surronding lands and villages from Beastmen attack, Chaos Invasion, Ork Incursion, Bandit raids, and many other foul creatures from the land. As well as forming a standing army, state troops serve as Empire State Troops city guards and enforcers of all local laws. They may be armed in a variety of ways although the most common is either halberd, sword or spear. State Troop Variety The Empire has a wide variety of infantry and maintains the only standing professional army in the Old World. Every Elector Count has a regiment of elite Great Sword troops as their personal guards. The Imperial Army can call upon units of state troops. The state troop units include Spearmen, Halbierd, Swordsmen, Handgunners and crossbowmen in their armies. They can also include a variety of Militia units such as free companies, archers and hunters. Notably the armies of the Empire sometimes make use of Mercenary crossbowmen in particular Tilean. Empire infantry regiments are ceaselessly drilled and can fight as detachments, giving them various abilities and strategic options unavailable to any other infantry in the Warhammer world Infantry The Infantry of the Imperial Army is the backbone of the whole empire's military, and also is considered one of the most diverse, and multi-cultural armies in the whole Old World. The armies of the Emperor, Elector Counts, Dukes, Lords, Generals, even Captians, sports a large variety of troops ranging from Mercenaries from Old World and abraod, Local Militia, Professional Troops, Castle Guards, Knightly Order, and many more.... *Swordsmen - Are considered one of three of the common type of troops fielded in the armies of the Empire and abroad. Swordsmen are expert fenccers. They are regarded as romatic dashing figures, often bravely engaging the best enemy regiment. Thier great ability with the sword makes them a tough challange for even the most skilled opponents. A skilled swordsmen can attack a foe's weak spot, while simultaneoly defending himself with his shield. They usually carry strong ornamted armor, that carries the armies traditional emblems, ornamtes, and other such heraldies. * Halberd - Are considered one of three of the common types of troops fielded in the armies of the Empire and Abroad. A halberd is a long-hafted weapon with a heavy blade that is capable of smashing through heavy armour, or the tough hides of creatures. Regiments of Halberdiers are the most numerious state soldiers, thanks to the Emperor's requirement that each Elector Count maintains a standing force of Halberdiers, but also due to their versatilty and strenght in battle. *Spearmen - Are considered one of three of the most common types of troops fielded in the armies of the Empire and Abroad. A formation of spears makes an excellent defensive regiment. Enemies who charge a unit of spearmen are faced with an impassable wall of sharp steel points. Spearmen are more common in the northern provinces, due to the cheapness of the spear. In the souther provinces, which are influenced by nearby Tilea where the pike is the infantry weapon of choice. The traditional Empire Spear are often replaced by similar pole wepaons, commonly called half-pikes. *Free Company - Free Company are usually a catch-all phrase for all sell-swords,mercenaires,cut-throat, and sometimes bandits, that are paid to fight for the Empire's armies. They are roving bands of mercenaries and bandits returning from such wild and lawless places as the border princes or the wasteland are a plentiful source of irregular troops for elector counts. Battle in far-off lands has forged these men into harderned warriors. They are hardy fighters and are well used to the rigours of war, but are undiciplined, disrespectable sorts, liable to cause trouble roaming around dangerously, and often well-armed bands. An Elector Count might seek to these men for employment, but also to bring them under some sort of control and thus preventing brigands going uncheck in his lands. Calvery The Calvary of the empire is renowned as having one of the most strongest,powerful, and diciplined calvary in the Old World (exception will be Brettonia). All of them can range from a variety of backgrounds from Knightly Order, to Pistoliers, and other types of Calvary. However, much of the calvary in the empire are usually Knights, from either a Knightly Order, or a household one. *Knights - Knight are considered the most common known calvary fielded in the battlefield. Many of Knight usually have a certain color scheme, or heraldry that places him in a certain Household or order. There are many Knightly Orders, such as the Knight Panthers, Blazing Sun, Knights of Morr and many more. They are usually considered heavy calvery and are equiped with the common heavy plate armor, and lance and sword to battle. *Pistoliers - Are considered light calvary who's men are equiped with the pistol, hence the name of Pistoliers. These men are used to harass the enemy from a distance then to retreat back after sending a couple volleys of lead into their enemy. Artillery The Empire has an artillery school at Nuln which supplies the gunners and engineers to operate their artillery. The majority of the artillery are Cannon and Mortars. The Empire also uses experimental artillery in the form of the Helblaster Volley Gun, a carriage mounting several barrels similar to a repeating Handgun but on a larger scale, as well as the Helstorm Rocket Battery. Both of these are available in plastic kits. When used in games the Helblaster Volley Gun and the Helstorm Rocket Battery are extremely unreliable, but are potently devastating and capable of wiping out ranks of the enemy. *Great Cannon - Are a very common artillery used in the battlefield of the empire, and can sometimes be seen used by several other kingdoms of man in the Old World, due to the Empire and their dwarven allies being the largest producer in gunpowder and cannon making. Great Cannons are among the largest of the mobile cannons built and employed by the Empire. Imperial cannons are made primarily at the Gunnery School of Nuln and it is from here that come both the cannons and the crews required to operate them. Most provinces of the Empire maintain an artillery train and many cities have cannons of varying sizes to defend their walls. Great Cannons are slightly larger than the Cannons of the Dwarfs or the famous Bronzino's Galloper Guns that hail from Tilea. Cannons can be somewhat unreliable, and may misfire wounding or even killing their crew. *Helblaster Cannon - Is an experimental cannon, creating in the factories of Nuln by the Famous Von Meinkopt, former Engineer of the great School of Engineers. This infamous weapon, has the ability to fire multiple cannon balls in a 3 rounds in 3 burst. It has enough strenght in it to be able to tear whole regiments of men or beast into limbs and torso. However it is also known for its unreliablity for the weapon regularly either breaks down, or malfution or even explode. *Helstorm Rocket Battery - Is another experimental weapon, created by the Master Engineer Herman Faulkstein. This eccentric piece of artillery is notoriously inaccurate yet when it does hit it's intended target the effects are devastating, with entire enemy regiments blown to smithereens by on earth-shaking cascade of shrieking, explosive rockets. Category:States of the Empire Category:The Empire Category:Warhammer World Category:Warhammer Fantasy Armies